onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Mashira
| doppor = Aruno Tahara | doppita = Riccardo Lombardo Federico Danti (episodi 193-195) | prima = Capitolo 219; episodio 144 | razza = Umano | affi = Coalizione dei pirati della montagna delle scimmie | ruolo = Pirata; capitano | data = 4 marzo | taglia = | altro = }} Mashira è un membro della coalizione dei pirati della montagna delle scimmie, un gruppo di pirati che ha la propria base sull'isola di Jaya. Appearance Masira is a human with ape-like features, he wears an orange-yellow jumpsuit, and also has headphones and goggles. What makes him interesting is he apparently has a tail, although sometimes it cannot be seen. An example of when it clearly can be seen is when Bellamy first tackles him from behind, during the Bellamy Pirates vs. Saruyama Alliance fight, or when he is carrying wood to fix the Going Merry. As the brother of Shoujou, he is confirmed to be human. After the timeskip he no longer wears the jumpsuit, but has a shirt with the same design on the front. Other than this he looks the same as before. Personality Masira often acts very serious and yet is very silly in reality. He is easily angered notably most of all by the idea of someone stealing his salvage operations, yet at the same time is easily flattered if someone calls him a monkey. He is easily won over with friendship along with his brother when the Straw Hats appear at their home on Jaya Island. Like his brother, he is protective of Cricket who they have come to know as a father figure. He and his fellow Alliance members displayed a amazing spirit to get back up and continue their modifications to the Going Merry after Bellamy's attacks. On their last encounter with the Straw Hats, all sides left on good terms. Forza e abilità Mashira è incredibilmente forte, essendo in grado di stordire con un solo pugno una gigantesca creatura marina. Inoltre è un eccellente tuffatore e nuotatore. Storia Passato Dopo avere letto la storia di Noland il bugiardo, Mashira e suo fratello Orangutan hanno deciso di aiutare Cricket nel tentativo di riabilitare il nome dell'antenato. Jaya Arc He comes into the story during the Jaya Arc after a huge ship fell from the sky and into the ocean, and it is here where he first meets the Straw Hats. But a sea monster and "giants" appearing in the ocean interrupting them. Somehow as the Straw Hats attempt to escape he winds up on the Going Merry and is quickly kicked off. After the Straw Hats meet Cricket, Masira and Shoujou (whom they run into a while later) act a bit more friendly towards them and help modify the Going Merry so it can travel to Skypiea. When Luffy successfully rang the bell, it brought the Alliances' dream to fruition, and proved that Skypiea does exist to them. Masira and Shoujou then follow Cricket to pursue their next dream. Due anni dopo Dopo il timeskip il gruppo ha iniziato ad inseguire un nuovo obiettivo: la localizzazione di Nakrowa, la leggendaria isola dei sogni. Curiosità * Il suo nome significa "scimmia". Navigazione en:Masira Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Coalizione dei pirati della montagna delle scimmie Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Lottatori